The Warrior of Light Chapter Eight
by The Prince of Maynosha
Summary: Rob continues his battle with Nega Sonic on the Destiny Destroyer. With time running out can he and Team Chaos escape the Dark Hedgehog's grip?


Chapter 8

Rob battered away more fire as he ran across the wall towards the oncoming Nega Sonic. Nega Sonic poured on speed in an attempt to come behind Rob and strike him down, but Rob's Hero was pumping adrenaline through his entire body, he's senses were more attuned than normal, he could see things before they even happened, he could anticipate Nega Sonic's every move. This infuriated the dark blue hedgehog. He and Rob collided in a sword slash and Nega Sonic through him off the wall with the stroke of his blade.

Rob did a spiral spin to dodge more fire as he soared across the hanger. He landed on the opposite end of the hanger planting his feet on the wall. Nega Sonic was already on the offensive as he brought fist slamming into Rob. Rob pushed his hand out and caught the blow.

"Why won't you just die!" Nega Sonic yelled, not many could ever push Nega Sonic past his limit. He was normally calm by nature, he had complete control of every battle, even fights he had with Sonic, they were one in the same therefore they could anticipate each other's moves. From start to finished he always controlled the battle, there were only a few times Sonic was able to beat him. But yet Sonic wasn't strong enough to destroy him, not yet at least.

But Rob was different; the hero ability was something Nega Sonic has never faced in any other opponent. He could recall seeing bits and pieces of his abilities when he first fought Rob back on Maynosha. But at one point of the battle something had changed.

Rob was in full attack now, swinging his sword in all directions. But Nega Sonic just battered them away as if they were nothing. Nega Sonic pushed Rob back with one swipe of his blade. He was stronger, faster, and more powerful than Rob had first thought. He looked back for a moment to see Zack, Alana, Chase, and Crept, lying on the ground lifeless. Rob's heart burned as he turned to Saysha who lie on ground as well, not dead but wounded, her life slowly fading away. He felt a tear stain his cheek as he lashed out at the murderer again. But his attacks were anticipated.

The battle was taking place in the inner chambers of the palace. It had not taken long for the Giziod armies to decimate those of Maynosha. Rob didn't calculate the Pandorians having an army this size. Rob left his thoughts and went back to attacking. He struggled to bring out his true hero energy. But Nega Sonic didn't give him the chance. Rob felt weary from the hours of battle. He had thought they would be able to stop the Pandorians but he was gravely wrong.

He jumped into the air brining his sword down hard on top of Nega Sonic. He had expected him just to block it. He found he was wrong as a sound piercing pain rang through his entire body as Nega Sonic through his blade at him. The sword pierced Rob in the stomach and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, blood dripped from his wound. Nega Sonic walked over to him and gripped the sword protruding from Rob's stomach.

"You weak fool…" Nega sonic yanked the sword from Rob's guy. Rob's eyes thinned as he curled up in pain. "...your friends ensured their demise when they challenged me. Now you will join them!" Rob closed his eyes and waited for the end. But it didn't come. He lifted his head and his heart shattered. Standing in front of him was Saysha, Nega Sonics sword piercing through her elegant body. She turned her head slightly. There were tears in her eyes but strangely enough she was smiling at Rob. Nega Sonic pulled the sword out swiftly drawing blood.

Saysha fell over to the ground a pool of blood forming around her. Nega Sonic turned around a merciless grin on his face. He decided to torture Rob a little more to see how far this would push him. Rob sprang to his knees and quickly got to his team mates side.

"N-No…" Rob whispered softly tears forming in his eyes. He put his arm around Saysha and lifted her off the ground, he held her close. "Please oh God no…" He sobbed now; his heart was shattering and the pieces that were already broken shattered more. The agony of the scene was eating him alive. He felt her touch as she pulled away from him.

"Don't cry…" tears streamed down her cheek but yet she continued to smile. "…you have a bigger purpose than we do…" she neared his face ever so slightly. "…we died so that you may live."

Rob forgot the pain from his wounds and choked on his words trying to make them come out clearly. He had grown up with Saysha, always caring about her, never wanting to be apart from her. When he created the Freedom Fighters of Maynosha, she supported him and even joined his campaign. He thought that he would win the battle so he would then tell her how he feels.

"Saysha….please don't go…I-I can't lose you...I-" He was stopped by her placing a finger on his lips. "Your father said… everything happens for a reason… don't fall because of us… we will come back in a new form… I will come back in a new form… of love." Rob always did love her for her wisdom and sense of peace. "I… love…you…" With those words her body became limp as she gave her last breath. Rob's heart was nothing now as her life faded away.

"Oh how touching!" Nega Sonic chuckled. His chuckling soon turned into laughter. Rob didn't look at him; he kept his eyes closed focused on his now deceased love. "…"

"She was a fool to stop me, and now she's one with the Chaos energy in the Universe, but how pitiful that you never find out her true feelings until the end; oh the irony is just too much to bear!" Nega Sonic cackled. Rob still didn't speak. The gears of his mind had stopped, trying to move again. His whole world is now gone, along with everyone he's ever loved.

"How sad, because of you and your weakness she is now dead! You're pathetic just like she was." Nega turned around twirling his sword in the air. "Ready to join her boy!"

"You heartless…" Rob started shaking as he held Saysha. "…merciless…" His fur began to change its shade of blue into a darker one. "…sick…" Nega Sonic looked at Rob with curiosity at what was taking place. "…monster!"

His hero energy spiked through the roof. Rob let go of Saysha and lunged slamming his fist into Nega Sonic's jaw. Nega Sonic was caught off guard and was thrown back by the blow. He was shocked at how that actually hurt him; he had been hurt by Sonic before but another being? Someone powerful enough to lay a hand on him? He looked up to see Rob standing there, his eyes blood red, his fur now a dark shade of blue and standing on ends, and a dark aura flowing from his body.

"You've just made a big mistake…now you're going straight to hell!" Rob charged Nega Sonic.

But that was only when he had pushed Rob past his limit. Now he was dealing with Rob in a whole new way. It irritated him how Rob could tap into this much power now. He also felt that there was more hidden inside him waiting to be used. Little did Nega Sonic know that Hero degenerated the body over time, Rob was taking a big risk in using this much hero energy. He could feel his life span shorten by 3 years and dropping by days as he poured out every attack he made. If he were to find away to stop the degradation his life expectancy would return to normal and he would not suffer the same fate his parents had.

He collided with Nega Sonic again in another attack. Nega Sonic decided to release some of his hidden energy. He had been fighting with only a small portion of his power and grew more irritated having to use more of it, but if it meant ending Rob's life than so be it. Rob came at Nega Sonic full force his swords now one, charging Nega Sonic. He charged in response. Rob went for his special move he used on Nega Sonic in their previous encounter. His blade swung left but in that instant Nega Sonic vanished. Rob's next image was Nega Sonic bringing the hilt of his sword into his gut.

The wind was knocked out of Rob and he flew back slamming into the wall. The hero energy drained away into its dormant state. The pain of his wounds and scars came back in full force. He slid to the ground and dropped his sword. In that one blow Nega Sonic had drained Rob of everything he was fighting with. He tried to bring his Hero energy back but it stayed dormant, his ability to fight was gone and his hero was paralyzed. He stood slowly trying to grab his sword, but was met with Nega Sonics foot slamming into his gut.

"How easily the tide of battle turns!" He placed his foot on Rob's chest. "You can never defeat me! No matter how powerful you are boy!" Rob grunted as he tried to ease his way out of Nega Sonic's hold but it was of no use. "When my master arrives he will bring peace and order to this pitiful Galaxy!"

Rob stopped struggling and looked at Nega Sonic in the midst of his defeat he felt the need to ask. "Your master? I thought your master was the Pandorian King." Nega Sonic burst into laughter in hearing that, his laughter turned from hysterical to maniacal.

"Ha that pathetic power hungry idiot couldn't accomplish such a thing! He doesn't deserve my loyalty! I am loyal to my true master who will be released into this galaxy and put an end to Garland and Sonic the Hedgehog!" Rob just listened he found it quiet interesting that Nega Sonic wasn't for the enemy, but just working for them. "But you know that if your master arrives you won't get the pleasure of killing Sonic yourself."

Nega Sonic laughed again and grinned. "Oh you sorry life forms don't understand, even if my master destroys Sonic or I do either way I still get to destroy him."

Rob stared at him with a blank expression the statement completely made no sense, but yet it was sounding like Nega Sonics master was …Nega Sonic? It didn't make sense to Rob. "Wh-what do you mean?" Nega Sonic just laughed. "Oh a naïve fool like you would not understand." He raised his sword over his head, his eyes locked on Rob. "And you will never get the chance to understand. Say goodbye boy!"

Nega Sonic brought his sword down on Rob. He slipped out of his grip and rolled to his left suppressing the pain of his wounds. He dived for his sword and grabbed the hilt. Nega Sonic gritted his teeth again, but he stopped and smiled. Rob's hero energy was depleted and now he was in control of the battle now. Nega Sonic though was through playing around; his anger had risen higher than it had ever done before. It was obvious that he wanted to make sure Rob was dead this time. He had feigned death for the second time, he wouldn't dare let there be a third.

Rob was tired from the fighting; his body had been pushed past its very limit. It was sure to him that there was a slim chance of escaping. Along with Nega Sonic there were still dozens of Giziods waiting in the hanger, watching for when there master gives the word to attack. He brought his sword up to deflect a hard attack from Nega Sonic.

DC and the others skidded into the escape pod bay. Blaster fire flew across the corridor which they had just come from. The Giziods were hot on their trail but there was little time to stop and fight them, the best idea was to get to the escape bots and get off this hell ship as soon as possible. Zeke was jumped into a fighting stance as the others came into the room. He had gotten there earlier and was waiting for the others to hurry up.

"Come on let's go!" He yelled as he open one of the escape pods. Time was short only a minute left before the ship went to warp. Getting out was there main priority. Though the only variable was Rob getting out alive; if he didn't make it out in time they would just drift in the escape pod with no means of getting back to Garland or contacting anyone. They could only hope he hadn't gotten himself killed. All through the battle DC felt uneasy about Rob being gone. She could feel he was in trouble and needed help.

Everyone hurried into the escape pod but DC stopped right outside the entrance. Dash noticed she wasn't there and turned around. "DC why are you stopping?" The sound of metallic feet was getting louder and much closer. The Giziods seemed to be unaware that they were about to go to light speed. The one weakness of a Giziod was priority. The destroying the enemy or following them was what Team Chaos wanted.

"Dash I need you to teleport me to the hanger, please I can feel that Rob is in danger and needs our help!" Dash shook his head. "No DC there isn't time!" DC immediately stomped her foot onto the ground. "But if Rob doesn't get out in time then our entire mission will be for nothing! We'll have no way of making it back to Garland! We'll be a drift in space waiting for death!"

He found no other reason to argue with her because this time she was right. Rob needed help they all could feel it. But he didn't want to endanger DC, but when she got like this arguing with her was not the best idea. The closed his eyes and held up his hand. "Chaos control!" DC disappeared in a flash of light. At that moment Dash closed the escape pod. There were only 30 seconds remaining, it was all or nothing now. When they jettison all the escape pods, either the two love birds are off the ship waiting to pick them up or they're stuck in space.

DC appeared in the hanger immediately drawing her sword with blaster fire flying at her. She blocked it and somersaulted over the Giziods, cutting a few of them down in a mid air spinning slash. She could hear the clashing of sword and looked over to see her blue leader fighting Nega Sonic, his fur was stained with blood, and he was barley blocking Nega Sonic's attacks. She jumped over to battle and brought her sword down on Nega Sonic.

He sensed her at the last moment and flipped back, one of his quills was partly sheared but her blade. Nega Sonic growled as DC jumped in front of him. She did a quick look back to Rob to see him standing weakly. He could barely lift his sword or even lift himself. She could hear him breathing hard. There wasn't much time left she had to get him out fast. The clock was counting down now. 15. She quickly pulled out a flash charge out of her pocket. 13.

She through it right in front of Nega Sonic, the charge went off and blinded Nega Sonic and the other Giziods. "Argh you little…!" She didn't stop to listen to Nega Sonic's comment. She just grabbed Rob and ran for the Spin Dash. 9. She sprinted up the boarding ramp, dragging Rob into the cockpit dropping his hand. Rob fell face down onto the floor. Feeling like he had just become a rag doll that had been chewed on by a dog. 5. DC powered up the drive and started the ship out of hanger. 3.

This was going to be close, the landing gear lifted up. Blaster fire pinged off the ship as the Giziods regained their line of vision. 2. DC gritted her teeth. Only a second left. 1. The ship flew out of the hanger. At that moment all the escape pods were jettisoned. The Pandorian cruiser disappeared in a quick burst of speed as it went to warp.

DC fell back in the pilots chair and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized Rob was still on the ground. Rob was too tired to get up; she only then realized his position when he muttered something through the floor sounding like. "….fallen….can't get up…..please…help…." DC jumped to her feet and helped Rob up.

"Hehe sorry about that Rob." She laid him back in the co-pilot's seat. Rob struggled to sit up. "No worries, thanks for the save, I guess that's two I owe you." He felt a sweat drop fall from his head. He wondered what DC might want him to do. An evil grin grew upon her face. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you pay me back hehehe." Rob felt a little more nervous now and would have probably run and locked himself in his quarters if he had not been in so much pain. He just pushed himself a little farther into his chair.

The com crackled to life with static. "Yes don't mind us were still alive drifting in space thanks for asking." Zeke commented in a sarcastic tone, he sounded a little irritated, probably from being in a cramp pod with the others. DC remembered that they made it out and turned the ship to see their escape pod drifting in space. The docking hatch of the spin dash connected with the freighter. The door slid open with Zeke and Chris tumbling out together. Dash just shook his head.

Chris walked to the cockpit and took DC's seat. DC got out of Chris's way as he plugged in the coordinates for Garland. He looked tired. They all looked tired, it had been there first mission, and it was more challenging than they ever imagined it would be. Even Dash looked tired. He hadn't fought like this in a long time. Even with all their training in wait for their first mission with a leader they were still unprepared for what the Pandorian Empire had to offer.

Rob felt DC tug on his arm. "And you! How dare you risk your life like this! I saw you! You were losing; Nega Sonic was going to kill you! Do you ever think about the team?" DC dragged Rob out of the cockpit and toward the small med bay in the Spin Dash. Rob gulped seeing that she was a little ticked with him, but he didn't know it was only because she cared. Rob entered the med bay and lay down on the medical table.

DC walked over to a console and started typing. Two wires popped out of the console and she dragged them over to Rob. She attached both to his chest and screen next to the console flashed to life with his heart rate a vital signs.

"Well you're not going anywhere anytime soon." DC said cleaning his cuts. Rob winced a little. "I'm fine DC; I'll be ready to go on another mission the minute we get back." Rob smiled brightly but shrunk back as DC shot him a stern look. "Did I say you had a choice? You don't Rob, you're staying put until you're healed."

Rob grumbled. He didn't think he needed healing, just a couple hours of rest and relaxation and he knew he would be fine. Though DC was a force he didn't want to mess with. There was a shutter and the ship went to warp space. It was finally over. Nega Sonic wouldn't be coming back after them again. Rob laid back on the medical table and closed his eyes, waiting for their arrival in Garland.

To Be Continued


End file.
